Everything In Between
by MadhouseChaos
Summary: Just the more matured pieces of Everything's New and Miraculous so it can keep a T rating. Basically Human AU PBJ smuts
1. Chapter 1

(This would be after chapter 22 of ENM) Ahaha. Separate story for the pronz:Let's keep it fairly innocent for who wants it that way, eh? Haha.

Also

What is pronz? I have not written it before. Someone save me from it.

Updates here will be sparse.

* * *

Your back arches as his lips touch at the sensitive patch of skin at the base of your neck. He's never been this frisky before and you are not about to ruin it by trying anything yourself. No matter how much you want to yank that loose t-shirt off of his body, or at least pull yours up enough that there is only one layer of clothing in between your chests. He suddenly stops but doesn't pull away just hovers close by your moist and more than likely hickey coated skin and _breathes_. It tickles and sends the most miraculous shivers all over you.

After what seems like forever he swallows and whispers, "I... I. you." You can practically hear his lip quivering. You chuckle and shift under him, tilting your head to nibble at his throat. He emits a pleasured squeak and squeezes his dark chocolate eyes shut. You want desperately to hear that noise again. It is better than anything you have ever heard from any kind of mirthful messiah's mouth. You wonder for only a small moment if that was a blasphemous thought.

"I motherfucking love you too."

"G...G..Gamzee."

"Yeah Tavbro?"

"I.. Uh... M.. More.."

Your eyebrows raise and you lean your head back into the cushion to get a good look at his face. A heated blush contrasts harshly against his creamy brown skin. His dark eyebrows are knitted in concentration, loose falls of fluffy mohawk tumble towards you. You are most focused on his eyes though. They are a beautiful shade of brown, needy, and _hungry._ You don't think he can feel how hard you're getting against his leg and you are glad for that. Might scare the sweet little motherfucker off and you do not want that. Not when he might just want to go pretty fucking far.

"Sure thing Tavvy."

You grab him by the hips and sit up, leaning against the arm of the couch and taking him there with you, pushing him back a little so he rests on your legs. He doesn't look you in the face, just stares down. You carefully run your hands up his sides, catching the hem of his shirt on your thumbs and lifting it up most of the way up before he offers help and it comes off and is thrown aside. Yours is soon to follow. He makes a little gasping noise when his pupils hunt down your torso to find your stomach. You wonder if it's at the belly button piercing or burn and cut scars running along your abdomen. You suppose there is no way he would be more bothered by the shining metal Capricorn sign than the peanut-brittle textured flesh that comes up in spurts above the hem of your pants. While you are thinking about that, you take this time to check the one around your neck and give a slight smirk when you find the necklace in its proper place.

He touches at the bumpy flesh with the tips of his fingers and whimpers. You grab his chin and quickly pull him up into a kiss, a well timed distraction. He returns it, his hands now finding their way around your chest and shoulders instead. You slip your tongue out of your mouth and into his, flicking around his teeth teasingly, then work them together. He pulls back and your plan fails. "D..Did you do it?" You look away and nod slowly, reluctantly. You figured that would serve as a block but you were hoping by some act of miracle that it wouldn't. You are yanked roughly into a hug and he pets at your hair. "Gamzee..." he sounds like he is disappointed in you, but mostly like he is worried.

He keeps sounding like that even as he says the name again while tugging at the button of your pants with one shaky hand. You help him until they are worked open. You wonder why you choose today to wear a pair that don't just slip off. He stops you there and leans forward, teasing at your collarbone with little flicks of the tongue and nips that make you groan. You hold onto him carefully as you swing your legs off the couch and shakily stand up. He clings tightly and offers a surprised squeak at being picked up, and now walked to his bedroom. You nuzzle against his cheek, "It's all motherfucking alight Tav, just getting my move on to an easier location to be in maneuvering at." He nods and relaxes in your arms.

You set him down gingerly on his plain cream sheets and he just stares up at you like _you're _the miraculous one here. You laugh a little even though there's really nothing much to laugh at and slip off the pants that have already worked their own way down your thighs anyway. He just looks at your legs too, except when he looks at them he looks terribly sad and worried. You really wish you hadn't done those things. Hadn't gotten yourself up and looking like this because he's gonna keep giving you those pitiful looks and you're gonna keep just wanting that sweet smile to pull at his lips instead. You bend over and lick along his chest to give him something else to think about.

Your clever rouse is effective and instead of asking about your scar coated thighs he digs his fingers into your back and squeals out moans into your ear while you work his shoulders over, leaving splotches and patches of reddened skin and creamy make-up. Those sounds he keeps making are absolutely motherfucking irresistible. You reach down and tease at the hem of his pants, pulling just lightly enough for them to stay in place. He squirms beneath you until giving in and unbuttoning them himself. You slide your other hand into place and slip them off with little problem.

You hear him swallow, hard, and his fingers move from your back to the bed as you slip from his shoulders to his chest, chest to stomach, then stop just at the edge of his boxers, peeking up at his face to be sure you have his permission. He looks down at you confused for just a moment before something clicks in his head and he nods. You grin. Your fingers find their way in between the thin cloth and his skin, then that cloth finds it's way to the floor. Miracles are most definitely in the making. You don't know where or how he got this sudden burst of confidence, but who are you to question it.

He's biting his lip and gripping the sheets as tightly as you think can be managed. You slip down to the floor, on your knees, and run kisses up the length of it. He arches and squeaks and one of your hands wanders across your own body until it finds your favorite boxers, black with gray polka-dots, and takes them down just enough for you to work at yourself. You breathe out a moan and he trembles. You put the very tip in your mouth and make little circles with your tongue, he squeals loudly and his breath gets shaky, then you take advantage of your free hand and wrap it around, gently moving up, down, up, down. It's hard to keep from getting to excited with it, especially with the speed and roughness you're keeping yourself groaning with.

You keep at it, varying tongue movements, speeds, and what ever else you can think of until you feel like you're ready to burst yourself. "G..Gamzee! I.." he struggles out before reaching his climax, you watch him arch up with a weak buck of the hips, that you are pretty sure is all he can manage, and take in every inch of the sight you can before you _have_ to swallow because if not you will choke. You work him off just a little bit longer, letting him ride the whole thing out before letting go and removing your mouth. His breathes came out heavy as he sat up, his face flushed as red as you've ever seen it. He holds a hand out to you and you ignore your now painfully hardened erection to grab it with both hands and let him help you up into the bed, straddling his legs.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself and you look at him curiously until you feel him grasp you. You give a serious of rasping moans as he kisses at your tender neck that you are now motherfucking positive is coated with a layer of Toreador love-bite marks. He steadies himself by wrapping his free arm around your shoulders. "Tav.." He picks up the pace. "Tavros.." You love the feel of his name on your tongue. His grip tightens. You feel like you can't possibly get enough air into your lungs, not when it's thick and heavy with his scent, you'll never get enough of any of him. You bite back at a racking moan as you feel yourself release.


	2. Chapter 2

For after Chapter 35 of Everything's new and Miraculous

* * *

"Hey Tavbro. You do got a know on to that this shit was up all on your face the whole motherfucking day?"

"I.. What.. That.. Oh.."

Your face feels hot and you rub the remnants of his make-up off of your face like that will keep it from having been there the whole day. That explains why Nepeta, who you have decided kept that whole kiss thing from you so Gamzee would have his chance to go first, giggled at you a lot after your little 'talk' with him. You are not quite sure if you can call it a talk since turned to almost make-outs in the staff room. You think maybe you are up for some actual make-outs of the sloppy variety right now. You are not sure why.

You are a little spaced out when you feel Gamzee wiping more of that creamy white stuff on your nose. "H-.. hey!" you laugh. His sides are ticklish. You put on your most devious face and wiggle your fingers around there, sending him into a fit of chuckles. They are a little more high pitched than most people will expect but you think they are very befitting of him. Very cute too. You love hearing them.

You release his sides to grab his wrists and pin them down on the couch cushions. Your cheeks burn. You can do this. His giggles stop and he looks at you quizzically. You crane your head around and nip at his neck. Unlike you would have if he'd done that to you, he doesn't squeak. He just gives you a slight moan of encouragement. You continue, nervously streaming kisses where you can get at without receiving a mouth-full of his sweet smelling hair. "Fuck... Tav..." You pull back to look at his face. Then you start up a deep kiss on the lips, shifting your hands around so one of yours holds both of his down in his lap. You use the newly freed one to brush some of his raven locks out of the way before unlocking lips and tilting your head to get at his ear.

You gently nudge the metallic loops with your tongue. He tries to move into it but you slip your hand behind his head and hold him still. He snickers a little. You smirk and wrap your lips around the lobe, sucking gently. You know you're not doing anything wrong. You know this because if you are he won't care, or probably even notice. You are pretty sure he really likes it when you try to stand up for yourself, or in this case show some dominance. He was elated when you yelled at him for wasting so much on you. You want to make him happy. You want him.

He groans and struggles a little, like he wants his hands free. You don't allow it. He may be surprisingly strong for his bean-pole stature, but you are even more so for your obvious handicap. Years of pushing the wheels on your chair gained some muscle tone and you manage to hold them down. You can feel the heat radiating off of _his_ face now. It feels great. You unzip his jacket a little, tug his shirt out of the way, and nibble at his shoulder. He bucks under you, "Oh fuck.. Ahn Tav..." You stop for a moment, shift your eyes to look up to him. He gazes back down at you almost desperately. You grin. "Motherfuck... Tavros please don't up and stop Tav oh god..." Your spine tingles. His voice sounds so sultry and so _hungry_. You feel needed. Maybe you_ are_ needed. You want to hear it more. You can't believe the things you are thinking, the things you are doing. You don't care anymore.

It's suddenly very uncomfortable to be wearing pants. "Uh... j..Just wait.. A little Gamzee..." He nods but you can hear a slight whine escape from his lips. You press a kiss to them. He grins when you release his wrists and he helps you shuffle off of him. You're pretty sure he knows what you're thinking. You yank off your shirt and plaid, well you guess it's considered a, jacket, despite the short sleeves. You start shifting around working your pants off, then suddenly Gamzee is in front of you and is anxiously pressing his fingers against the hem of your pants. He is also suddenly lacking in the clothing department. You swallow hard.

"You mind if I get on up and help at you with this shit?"

"Oh... I.. Don't mind, ven a little.. Actually."

He beams widely and kneels down in front of you to carefully slips your bottoms off. You purse your lips, then lean over and ruffle his hair, run your fingers down his face to his chin. You urge him upwards and he follows your hand. You smile down at him until you've gotten him to crawl up into your lap. You slip your hand away. He grins at you expectantly. You can't remember when you gained control of this situation. You don't care. You are really enjoying it. You are mostly enjoying it because you can see he is enjoying it, probably a lot more than he should. He whines purposefully and you snicker at him.

You run your hands along his sides. Across his chest. Down his stomach. He responds each time by repeating your name in a pleasured tone, by asking for more, and you reward him with a more intimate touch. You run your tongue along his neck and watch as he digs his fingers into the couch cushions. You reach down and grab his erection. His hips buck up. "N..No... D..Don't do that." you chide. He whimpers. You chuckle, taking his face in one hand and pulling him into a kiss. Your thumb rubs along his jawline while you work your tongue into his mouth. You tighten your grip on him slightly. He moans into you and it makes you shudder.

He wraps his arms around your shoulders. You release him. He gives you the cutest fucking puppy face you've ever seen, with or without ruined clown make-up. You grab his hips and shift him forward a little, he leans back to compensate while you do so, staring down curiously. You take a deep breath, pull him just a bit further. His breath hitches as you grip his length and run it against yours, then you work your hand almost all the way around both of them. You can't suppress a moan. His hand hovers by yours and he stares at you, begging for permission with his eyes. "Y..You can."

"Ah... Motherfuck yes..." he breathes, twining his fingers between yours and closing the gap your hand left. You bite your bottom lip. You start running both of your hands up and down along around your erections. You groan and he arches back, you go faster. Faster. Harder. More. Your sight is blurring a little. It feels so good. He loves this. You love this. You love him. Your hips try to go up into it but they can't. His don't have that problem and he is grinding into it now. "Ah... Tav.. Shit, I..." he moans and bucks roughly and you feel something warm spill on your hand but you don't stop because you are so close. His hand tightens it's grip and your head throws back against the couch before you know what is happening and everything feels fucking perfect.

You yell his name and come, you want him to know it is because of _him_. You let go and he tries to keep balanced on your shoulder and he falls back off the couch. He laughs heartily and you end up joining in on it once you're sure he's not hurt. You smile and it doesn't show through on your face that you are at least eleven times angrier at Eridan for trying to take Gamzee away from you.

* * *

Dominant Tav is dominant

Gamzee fell off the couch because of reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

"A surprise?"

You take his hand, "Uh.. Yes." you stammer out. You're trying desperately not to blush anymore than you already are about the little bottle resting in your shirt pocket right now. You are trying not to think about if he doesn't want to do this, or if he'll laugh at you when you inevitably get tongue-tied or flustered at the least. Right now you are trying to focus on how good it felt yesterday when you decided to take the reigns. How he reacted to it. How you could see on his face how much he enjoyed it.

You try to keep a hold of him while you make your way down the hallway, but it's hard to maneuver your wheelchair with one hand. He gets the point though, and as soon as you let go he grabs the handles and pushes you the rest of the way, glancing at you once the two of you reach his bedroom door. You nod. He leans over you to turn the handle before you can do that yourself and you go in before he can take you in there himself. You stop by his bed. He's smiling brightly. You notice a little smear trail down his chin, probably from drooling in his sleep. You refrain from laughing because dammit you are trying to be serious, no matter how goofy and cute he might act or look.

You motion him towards you with one finger, curling it, uncurling it, repeating the steps until he reaches you. You stop and so does he. Then he leans down to try and snag a kiss, and you almost let him, but then you decide you can't waste this golden opportunity to tease him. Did you just think that? You tilt your head away. He pouts at you. "Uh.. Not.. Not yet." you chide, slipping one hand behind his head and trailing down his side with the other. He shivers lightly under your fingers. You lick your lips and pull him down closer, pressing your freshly moistened lips lightly against his throat. He tries to move into it but you hold him still.

"Tav?"

"Y..Yes?"

"What's the surprise all up into getting to being?"

"If I.. Uh.. Told you it.. Wouldn't be a surprise.. Actually."

You carefully move his head back to smirk in his face. He grins widely, winking. "Is this shit the surprise you were going up and on about?" he asks, a bit of a devious glint in his eyes as he waggles the small plastic bottle in front of you. Your eyes widen and your cheeks are on fire. When did he snag that from you? Does that mean he's okay with it? My god why the hell did you buy grape flavored? Why did you buy flavored at all? You think maybe you're in a bit over your head as you examine the tacky picture on the packaging to avoid meeting his eyes. He sets it down on the bedside table. "You want me to go the motherfuck on about getting you on the bed and shit?" You swallow. That's definitely a good sign.

"Y..Yeah." you choke out. You take a few deep breaths to steady your nerves as he hoists you up onto the deep purple comforter. He moves to climb in after you but you shake your head and he stops, standing back up. You wonder if it's wrong to tease and boss him around like this, even for this kind of thing, but you see how wide his smile extends every time you tell him 'yes' or 'no' or motion him into action and that thought just dies out. You shift so you're sitting on the edge of the bed with your legs hanging loosely and limply off of it before grabbing the hem of his shirt. "T..Take these off first." you command with as much authority as you think you can possibly muster. You drop your hand and he nods vigorously, excitedly even, stripping down to nothing but his piercings as quickly as he can manage, almost falling over in his rush more than once.

You take in the form in front of you. You think maybe you need to eat with him more often, because you're pretty sure that and when he eats out is the only time he'll consume anything with any real substance whatsoever. He has some muscle tone in his arms and legs but you can see his hip bones jutting out and his torso is too scrawny to really be healthy. You shake your head a bit, trying to keep your mind on track. It'd be easier if he wasn't gangly and scarred. No, that wouldn't actually distract you from the point if you weren't nervous as hell and _trying _to distract yourself, but once you trail around with your eyes enough you've got yourself more than focused. He moves to climb in beside you. "N..No. Mine too." you whisper in a taunting tone. He doesn't seem to mind, he just works you out of all of your clothes as quickly as he can while being very, very careful not to accidentally scratch you or knock into you. Not to do anything he hasn't been given permission to do. You swallow.

"Now?"

"Alright."

"Bitchtits."

He crawls in beside you and waits for you to make a move, which doesn't take long. You slip your hand under his chin and lead him into a short kiss. When you end it he bites down on his lower lip, and you start to _really_ love teasing him. You work your way up to lean against the headboard and he watches in silence. "C..Come here." you coo. He makes his way into your lap and you notice he is already so aroused it looks almost painful. You swallow as your blood rushes south and you lead him into another lip lock, this one filled with wrestling tongues and the occasional clacking of your teeth against his tongue ring that tends to rub against just the right spots in your mouth.. He tastes like soda pop.

You grab his hand and lead his slightly bony fingers down your chest, abdomen, stomach. He whines as you stop short of your crotch. You snicker a bit into his mouth before pulling out of the kiss. "W..What is it?" you tease, "You want to.. Uh.. Go farther?" He eats it up, shifting his legs for a chance at some friction and staring at you with big puppy eyes that aren't half lidded for once. You grin something stupid and wipe some of his make-up off of your lips.

"Motherfucking _please_ Tavros. I wanna get to touching you."

You slide his hand the rest of the way immediately. He is _begging_ you. You're not sure you like it even as it sends shivers up your spine and he grabs onto your length, starting to pump lightly. You bite back any moans you might make because you think it's kind of embarrassing to already be making noise. Even if he's letting out little pleasured whimpering noises and digging into his thigh to keep from grabbing himself. You don't like how that looks, his fingers pressing hard against angry peanut brittle-textured scars. You reach over and pull his hand off, leading it to hold tight onto the blankets while you trickle your digits all the way up one leg before you wrap two fingers around the tip of his erection and rub as hard as you think you can without it hurting him.

You're rewarded with a chorus of 'Ah fuck's, 'Tavro-'s, 'oh god's, 'motherfuck's, and 'please more's that make you wonder if he's doing this to keep you going like you are or if he just doesn't have any shame. Maybe both, actually, now that you think about it, probably both. He arches and tries to buck into it and you do your best to keep him still by pressing down on his shoulder with your other hand. You purse your lips. His hand motions are getting jerky and rough, but you really don't think he can help it. You lean in and nip at his throat, breathing in his musky-sweet scent.

* * *

I guess this is going to be two part.

I'm totally not teasing you with it. :3


End file.
